


Mellifluous

by Alphabees



Series: Words Less Spoken By [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: 100 words on the dot, Alternate Universe - Dalton Academy, Can you fucking believe that, Drabble, I actually did it, M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Not Canon Compliant, Personal growth (for the author), Queen of waffling, no I'm not kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphabees/pseuds/Alphabees
Summary: Mellifluous - Sweetly or smoothly flowing; sweet-sounding.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Words Less Spoken By [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587718
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	Mellifluous

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember who prompted this one - it was forever ago, and in a reply to a tumblr post, but I took note! If it was you, thank you!!! <3
> 
> This is also the last in the queue I had for this series, so keep an eye on my Tumblr ( https://alphabees-writes.tumblr.com/ ) because I'll be awaiting the next prompt soon!

“So: who’s taking this solo?”

It’s a standard question for a standard Warbler meeting. Blaine is already preening; he knows he’ll get it. That’s the natural order of things.

“Kurt,” Sebastian says, with a shrug. Silence ripples through the room. When Kurt scans their faces he can tell they’re all waiting for somebody to laugh. Sebastian looks confused. “Is that not-- the obvious choice? If we’re doing God Only Knows, we want the most… angelic voice possible. He suits it best.”

Their eyes meet. Kurt can’t breathe. 

Nobody votes against it.

“...Very well.” Wes taps his gavel. “Kurt it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> SEE I TOLD YOU... 100 words... I'm sorry I just. I'm so bad at being concise? I'm just very proud of this moment.


End file.
